


Happily Ever After

by JCRGirl



Series: Life is A Fairytale [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets up to soothe his and Jared's son and reminisces about how he got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

The bed shifted rousing Jensen and he blinked open sleep heavy eyes at the blue numbers on the clock. Two-thirty. Jared’d been up with Matthew for the last forty minutes, their normally easy-going newborn deciding to be fussy tonight and fighting sleep. The mattress bounced as Jared situated himself under the covers, snuggling up against Jensen’s back with an arm around his waist and cold toes between his ankles. 

Jensen threaded their fingers together, lifting their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Jared’s knuckles. “He asleep?”

Jared grunted an affirmative noise, nuzzling his nose through the short hairs at the nape of Jensen’s neck seeking the warm skin there. Jensen smiled and closed his eyes.

He’d just quieted his mind, started to drift into the place right before sleep when he heard it. Cracking one eye open, he saw red bars spread up a quarter of the arc on the baby monitor. The arm around him tightened slightly and the breaths against his neck ceased. The monitor went dark only to light up half way as the cries from the other room grew in intensity. A rush of air ruffled the hair behind his ear and Jared’s tense body sagged against him in defeat. 

“I’ll go,” Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm before searching along the comforter for the edge.

“You sure?” Jared propped himself up on his elbow. “I really don’t mind.”

Jensen swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked back at his husband. Jared was illuminated in the red glow of their son’s distress, the light sharply contrasting the fatigued darkness under his eyes against the lingering paleness of his skin. Jensen leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips, hand cupping the younger man’s cheek. “I got this. You get some sleep.”

Jared reached up and pressed Jensen’s hand into his cheek, turning his head slightly to kiss the wide palm. “Sure?” He managed again around a yawn.

“Yeah.” Jensen pulled the covers up, tucking them around Jared’s body to ward off the cold.

Wiping a hand down his face and widening his eyes in a forceful blink in the hopes of banishing the last vestiges of sleep, Jensen stumbled his way down the hall toward Matthew’s increasing cries. He pushed the partially open door, fingers splayed on the paneled surface just under the blue turtle with MATTHEW emblazoned on its shell, and padded across the plush carpeting to the crib. Matthew had worked his way loose of Jared’s swaddling, toothless mouth wide open and balled fists shaking with the force of his displeasure.

“Hey, hey, little man,” Jensen cooed, lowering the rail and bending nearly in half to pick the infant up. Knowing that Jared just changed and fed him, Jensen cradled the small boy to his chest, bouncing him gently as he shushed him. He inhaled deeply, cherishing the enticing mixture of baby body wash and the lavender scented lotion Jared smoothed into sensitive skin each night before bed. Once in the comforting embrace of his father’s arms, the wailing cries died down to mewls, Matthew irritably rubbing his face back and forth over Jensen’s shirt. Walking down the hall to the living room, a jounce to each step as the motion quieted the whimpers, Jensen continued to soothe with nonsense words.

In the living room, he used his elbow to flick one of the wall switches, power surging to the outlet and lighting the Christmas tree in the corner. The golden lights spiraled over and under the green boughs filled the room, suffusing the space in a warm glow. He wandered to the front of the tree, smiling at the Baby’s 1st Christmas ornament that Jared’d hung on an upper branch earlier that night. Lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize that the warm weight in his arms was calm. Looking down, he found muddy green peering back up at him. Matthew’s eyes had been steel grey when he was born, but each day they changed subtly and now, almost two weeks later, they were more green than anything else, leaving everyone to believe they’d end up somewhere near Jensen’s verdant color. Huffing a small laugh, he shook his head at the innocently blinking infant. 

“You little stinker,” he murmured, completely without malice. “You just wanted some attention. Didn’t ya, Matty?”

Matthew just blinked in response, eyes fixated on Jensen’s face.

“Listen, buddy,” Jensen said softly, giving his son a serious look. “We gotta take it easy on your Daddy, okay?  Carrying you was kinda rough on him and he’s not back to one hundred percent yet.”

Jensen ambled over to the rocking chair situated in the corner of the room and sat down. Matthew gurgled as Jensen laid him down the length of his thighs and gently rocked them back and forth, the burgundy afghan draped over the back swaying with the movements. He tickled his fingers down the fleece covered tummy.

“You know, a lot of people weren’t sure if you were such a good idea.” He traced a finger over rounded cheeks. “Some thought that you’d be too much for your Daddy’s body to handle.” He shook his head.

 

_Jensen came in the house and kicked his shoes off, nudging them under the bench just inside the doorway. He sighed, unlooping the handle of his messenger bag from around his neck and setting it on the seat._

_“Jared?”_

_The house was eerily quiet and Jensen frowned. He wandered into the kitchen. Jared’s keys were hanging from the hook and his bag was on the counter so he was definitely home._

_“Jared?”_

_Jensen’s heart sped up as he went room to room in search of his husband. He let out a relieved breath when he found the younger man lying on the bed in their room. Jared was curled up on his side facing the door, the light on the nightstand casting him in a muted glow, pillows tucked under his growing belly and along his back. A bottle of Tylenol sat next to an empty glass on the nightstand, its cotton stuffing discarded beside them._

_Jensen had gone by the Nursery on his way out to see if Jared would like to grab some dinner on the way home to be told by Sandy that Samantha had sent Jared home after lunch. According to Sandy, Jared had been pale and fighting off a headache all day and it hadn’t escaped the Charge Nurse’s attention. Driving home, Jensen had fretted, wondering why Jared hadn’t told him he was feeling off, but knew deep down that it was because his husband didn’t want him to worry. He’d known the boy since he was barely out of diapers and his unselfishness still surprised him._

_Standing at the side of the bed, Jensen ran his hand over Jared’s stomach, smiling at the kick he received in greeting. Jared swore Matthew knew Jensen’s touch, actively sought it out. Jensen wasn’t wholly convinced, but liked the thought regardless. He reached over and flicked off the light, bathing the room in the orange glow of sunset filtering through the open blinds. Rounding the end of the bed, he stripped off his polo shirt and chinos, grabbing his sleep pants from under his pillow. He tugged them on and slipped into bed, moving the pillows from behind Jared so he could nestle in close. His hands ran down the length of Jared’s back, seeking the knots he knew would be there. Finding one just to the right of the scar at the base of his spine, Jensen kneaded the corded muscle until he felt it relax. Jared hummed sleepily and looked back over his shoulder._

_“Time’s it?”_

_Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s cheek and moved on to the next patch of tension. “About six-thirty. You okay?”_

_“Good.” Jared yawned, arms stretching above his head and fingers wrapping around the slats of their headboard._

_Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s shoulder and barely contained his frustrated sigh. “And the headache?”_

_Jared’s back stiffened under Jensen’s fingers._

_“I talked to Sandy,” Jensen confirmed Jared’s unspoken suspicion._

_“Traitor,” Jared mumbled._

_Jensen raised up on his elbow and looked down on his husband with an arched eyebrow. He smoothed his hand over Jared’s waist, rubbing circles over their son._

_“It was just a headache,” Jared defended against the implied accusation._

_“Jared,” Jensen breathed exasperatedly, pushing on Jared’s shoulder to force the man to roll on his back, “you have to be careful. You’ve got one kidney doing the work of four. Your blood pressure is already elevated. Headaches were one of the warning signs the doctor told us about. You promised me, you wouldn’t keep things from me.”_

_“I know,” Jared placed a reassuring hand on Jensen’s forearm. “I didn’t,” he insisted. “The Nursery was really noisy today. I dare you to listen to twenty crying newborns for four hours and not have a headache. I swear that’s all it was. Matthew’s fine. I’m fine.”_

_Jensen searched his husband’s eyes looking for any hint of guile while trying to communicate his worry. “Okay,” he nodded his head and leaned over to press a kiss to Jared’s lips. “Just next time Samantha sends you home early, text me and let me know.”_

_Jared ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t want to…”_

_“Worry me,” Jensen finished. “I know. How about we go wrangle up some dinner and afterward we’ll go through your leg exercises?”_

_Jared smiled. With the end of his first trimester, came the end of his morning sickness and the return of Jared’s appetite. He leaned up and kissed Jensen, half ‘I’m sorry’ and half ‘I love you’. “Sounds awesome.” He pushed himself up into a seated position and scooted his body closer to the edge of the mattress. “Help me?”_

_“Of course,” Jensen jumped up from the bed, snagging a faded t-shirt from the chair on his side of the bed. He pulled it over his head, the fabric falling from broad shoulder to cover his torso, and came over to the seated pregnant man. Reaching out, he grabbed the handle of the wheelchair and dragged it closer. “Ready?” At Jared’s nod, he hooked his arms under Jared’s and helped his husband transfer onto the seat. “I’ll drive,” he smirked, stepping behind the chair to push it down the hallway toward the kitchen._

_“Such a gentleman,” Jared teased, tilting his head up for a kiss._

_Jensen leaned down, granting his request, hand spread across Jared’s abdomen. “Only the best for my guys.” He nuzzled his nose against Jared’s and stood up._

 

Matthew’s whimper pulled Jensen from his thoughts and he scooped the baby up against his chest again. “God, your Daddy loves to prove people wrong.” He kissed his son’s head, the downy hair at the crown catching in his stubble. “I hope you inherit his strength. He’s the bravest man I know, which is good because sometimes your Papa can be a coward.”

 

_The smoke was cloying and Jensen could feel it like a film on his skin, in his lungs. He swirled the amber liquid in the bottom of his glass, swallowed down the last of it and motioned for another from the bartender. Setting the tumbler down for the refill, he rested his head in his hands, palms pressed hard over his eyes._

_“I don’t think you could be anymore cliché if you tried.” A voice rumbled next to him. Jensen turned his head in time to see the fist right before it connected with his cheek, knocking Jensen from his stool._

_“Fuck!” Jensen groaned, hand coming up to cradle his jaw._

_“Everything okay, boys?” The bartender peered over the bar, eyes flicking between Jensen and the towering, angry man._

_“Everything is fine, Chris,” the man answered. “Just doing my brotherly duty.”_

_Chris nodded, head disappearing behind the bar. “Just remember, Aaron, you break it, you bought it.”_

_Aaron saluted the bar owner and held out a hand to help Jensen up. Jensen eyed the proffered hand for a moment before taking it, allowing himself to be hefted up from the floor._

_Jensen worked his jaw from side to side. “How did you find me?” Jensen reached down and picked up his upturned stool, righting it before he sat back down._

_“We’ve been friends for fucking ever,” Aaron sat down heavily on the stool to his right, nodding this thanks when Chris set a bottle of beer in front of him, “and you’re nothing if not predictable.”_

_Jensen huffed a humorless laugh. “What do you want?” He caught his reflection in the mirror behind the bar and quickly looked away._

_“To know why my baby brother was over the moon this afternoon because he was pregnant and is now sitting at home alone in the middle of the Empire Strikes Back.” Aaron leveled him with a hard glare._

_“He told you?” Jensen looked over at him in shock._

_“About the baby?” Jensen nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t he? He was so excited.” Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “Jensen what’s going on?”_

_Jensen sighed, thought about lying, but knew his oldest friend would see right through it. “Fuck, Aaron,” Jensen rolled the tumbler with his refilled drink between his hands. “I don’t know the first thing about being a dad. What if I screw it up? What if,” Jensen looked at his friend, his brother-in-law, “What if I’m like…him?”_

_“Who? Your Pops?”_

_Jensen stared down into his glass. Aaron was quiet for a long moment._

_“Okay,” Aaron blew out a hard breath, “I can understand why you’d be worried about that, but just because your old man was a deadbeat doesn’t mean that you will be too.”_

_Jensen nodded, eyes still focused on the two fingers of bourbon._

_“That’s not what this is about, though.”_

_Jensen’s head snapped up. “What…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“It’s a part of it, but not the whole thing.” Aaron took a sip of his beer. “So spill.” He bumped Jensen’s shoulder with his own._

_“Don’t psychoanalyze me, Dr. Padalecki,” Jensen grumbled. “I knew encouraging you to become a psychologist would come back to bite me in the ass one day.”_

_“Come on, Jen. Talk to me._ Aaron _, me. What’s eating at you? I thought you’d be happy. You and Jared have talked about having kids for years.”_

_“Yeah, well,” Jensen picked up his refilled glass and took a drink, “talking and doing are two different things.”_

_Aaron’s expression was confused. “What does that mean?”_

_Jensen threaded his fingers together on the bar and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Did Jared tell you that he could die?” Jensen swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay that just saying those words out loud threatened to spill._

_“He told me that Dr. Smith had some concerns,” Aaron peeled the foil label from his bottle with his thumbnail._

_“Concerns?” Jensen was appalled. “Aaron, she’s worried that his kidney will shut down. Kidney! As in one.”_

_“I’m well aware of how many kidneys Jared has,” Aaron said evenly. “I was there, too,” he added quietly._

_“Doesn’t that scare you?” Jensen could feel the panic rising again. He’d beaten it back during the doctor’s appointment, kept it under control on the drive home, but now it felt overwhelming._

_“Yes, but Jared says it will be okay.”_

_Jensen couldn’t believe the simplicity of Aaron’s thinking – it will be okay just because Jared says it will be. “He can’t know that,” Jensen’s said softly, dying out to a whisper that Aaron had to strain to hear. “I can’t lose him.”_

_Aaron reached over and clasped his hands around Jensen’s, squeezing them. “You have to have faith, Jensen. If not that things will be okay then in Jared.”_

_Jensen sat there for a minute, digesting everything. Grimacing, he looked at his friend. “He’s really Star Wars marathoning?”_

_“Yep,” Aaron said around the mouth of his bottle._

_Jensen groaned._

_Glancing down at his watch, Aaron smirked. “Boba Fett should be getting eaten by the sarlacc right about now. We hurry I can have you home before Ewoks start dying.”_

_Jensen swallowed the last bit of bourbon in his glass then tugged his wallet from his back pocket. Tossing some bills on the bar, he waved to Chris and followed Aaron to his car, detouring slightly to make sure his own was locked._

_The windows to the house were dark save for a blue-white glow from the living room. Jensen took a deep breath and pushed open the door, stopping when Aaron grabbed his arm. “Good luck, man.”_

_Jensen nodded and got out, shutting the door behind him. He quietly made his way into the house, following Harrison Ford’s voice into the living room. Jared was laying on the couch, listlessly watching C3-PO retelling a story to an audience of Ewoks. Jensen remembered the look on Jared’s face when Dr. Smith had confirmed Jared’s suspicion that he was pregnant – that bright, happy look – and knew he was the reason that it was gone. Movement caught his eye and he watched transfixed as Jared’s hand rubbed absently over his still flat belly, over their baby._ Their baby _. He stifled a surprised laugh. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a father._

_Jensen hurried around the couch and crouched down in front of Jared. “I’m so stupid,” he breathed, hand cupping the side of Jared’s face. “God, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, Jay. I shouldn’t have left like that. I just…I’m…”_

_Jared sat up, shifting back on the couch to make room for Jensen to sit on the edge. He cradled Jensen’s face between his palms and raised his husband’s head until their eyes met. “You’re not stupid, Jen, you’re worried. But I’m going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. Dr. Smith is the best high-risk obstetrician in the state. She’s already sent over her treatment plan for the pregnancy. She’s gonna keep eye on us, make sure we’re okay.” He nodded his head encouragingly._

_“I’m sorry,” Jensen repeated._

_Jared pressed his fingers to Jensen’s jaw, pulling them back when the older man hissed. Scrunching up his face, he touched the spot again gently. “I see Aaron found you.”_

_“Yeah,” Jensen took Jared’s hand, kissed his fingertips. “He knocked some sense into me…literally.”_

_“Jensen,” Jared bit his lip hesitantly. “Duffy…the accident…” Jared’s words came haltingly, his emotions making his thoughts chaotic “It took my ability to walk,” he unconsciously looked down at his legs lying limply on the couch, “my kidney…I was afraid it’d taken this too, that I wouldn’t be able to have children. Give you children. But none of that matters if…Jensen, I gotta – I gotta know that you want this baby.” Jared’s hand fluttered to his midsection._

_Jensen thumbed the tears from Jared’s cheeks and looked Jared straight in the eye, willing him to see how serious he was. “Jared, I want this baby. That was never a question. I just got a little mixed up, but I promise you, I never, not once, didn’t want the baby.”_

_Jared smiled, the tension in his body dissipating. He lurched forward, arms enveloping Jensen in a strong hug. “I love you.”_

_Jensen hugged his husband back, burying his face in Jared’s shoulder. Pulling back a little, he kissed Jared softly. “I love you, too.” He placed his hand over Jared’s abdomen. “Both of you.”_

_Jared kissed him again. “Lay with me?”_

_Jensen nodded, toeing his shoes off. He stood and Jared laid back down at the front edge of the couch leaving room for Jensen to slot himself in the space between him and the couch cushions. Jensen wrapped Jared up in his arms and hooked his chin over Jared’s shoulder, settling in to watch the Rebel Alliance defeat the Empire._

_It was after Darth Vader sacrificed himself to save Luke that Jared spoke again. “You know you’ll never be like him, right?”_

_“Like Darth Vader? I hope not.”_

_“I know you, Jensen,” Jared continued like Jensen hadn’t spoken. “I’ve known you my whole life. You’re going to be an awesome Papa.”_

_Jensen kissed the hinge of Jared’s jaw. He threaded their fingers together and rested their hands over Jared’s abdomen._

 

“That was only the second time in nearly twenty years of friendship that your Uncle Aaron ever hit me.” Jensen lightly took Matthew arm in his hand and moved it in a faux punch, snapping his head back dramatically. “Both were over your Daddy and I deserved them. The first one is a story for another time.”

He rocked them some more, small eyes growing heavier with the motions. Jensen let his gaze rove over the room, the lights on the tree and the pictures on the mantle. There was one of Jensen and his mother when they’d first come to town, taken on the steps of this very house. “You know my Momma once told me that your Daddy had the biggest heart of anyone and she was right. He’d have to, to have put up with all the shit I’ve done to him over the years. I think your Grandma knew that your Daddy and I would end up here. Maybe not here specifically, but together. I’m sorry you’ll never get to meet her. She would have loved you.”

Matthew’s mouth rounded out in a yawn, little lips forming a perfect ‘o’. “I love you so much. I’m gonna make sure that you and your Daddy never want for anything.” Jensen nuzzled Matthew’s cheek with his nose. He pulled back and looked at his little boy as tiny eyelids drooped. In the end, Matthew had become too much for Jared’s body. Jensen had sat by helplessly as blood pressures went up and the seizures started then as Jared’s kidney began to fail. Matthew came into the world a month early and not a moment too soon, Jared holding out until the last minute in order to give their son the best chance he could. “You know, buddy, a lot of people are going to tell you that life’s not a fairytale, but don’t you believe them. Your Daddy’s always made my life feel like one. He’s my Prince Charming and you,” he pressed a kiss to Matthew’s head, “are our happily ever after.”

Jensen continued to rock them as Matthew’s eyes fell closed and didn’t reopen, staring at the twinkling lights on the tree. He couldn’t believe that nine months ago, he’d been terrified at the idea of having Matthew and now he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He snuggled the sleeping infant closer and breathed a contented sigh.

“He asleep?”

Jensen startled at Jared’s voice from the doorway, shushing Matthew when the boy shifted irritably. “What are you doing up?” Jensen whispered, patting Matthew’s diapered bottom lightly to soothe him.

“Thought I’d come check on my men,” Jared murmured quietly, wheeling over to rocking chair.

“We’re good,” Jensen stopped patting and smoothed his hand over Matthew’s back. “Just having a little guy time.”

Jared smiled. Leaning over, he squeezed Jensen’s shoulder with one hand and lightly traced the fingers of the other down Matthew’s cheek. 

“Why don’t you go back to bed and get it warm for me while I lay him down?” Jensen tilted his head to kiss the back of Jared’s hand on his shoulder, turning his head to press his cheek to the warm skin. He stood, careful to not wake the baby.

“Okay,” Jared kissed Matthew’s head when Jensen leaned down then gave Jensen one of his own. 

Jensen followed Jared down the hall, ducking into Matthew’s room to lay their son in his crib. He petted a hand over his pajama-clad tummy and raised the rail into place. Smiling down at his son one more time, he made his way to his and Jared’s bedroom.

Jared was still situating his legs on the mattress when Jensen came in. He smiled and patted the empty side of the bed in invitation. Jensen didn’t need to be asked twice and hurriedly climbed into the bed beside his husband. He waited for Jared to find a comfortable position then curled around him, spooning him from behind. He threaded their finger together and pressed them over Jared’s heart, the steady rhythm a reassuring pulse against his fingers. “Good night,” he kissed the nape of Jared’s neck.

“Night,” Jared breathed sleepily. The room was quiet and Jensen was just sliding into sleep when Jared’s voice broke the stillness. “Jensen?”

“Hmmmm?” Jensen wriggled closer, molding his front to Jared’s back.

“You’re my Prince Charming, too.” 

  


End file.
